His Story 11 slash version
by Coxian324
Summary: Dr. Miller starts working at the hospital and it causes problems for the insecure JD. slash.


His Story 11/ slash version

Summary: JD gets jealous when Dr. Cox pays Dr. Miller a whole lot of attention. Established relationship. Coxian. And of course Turk and Carla.

Turk was excited today because they were getting a new attending. So I decided to scare him. He's running down the hall, and I jump out in front of him screaming. It doesn't go as planned though, seeing as he just ran me over. I follow him to the surgery room. And then she steps out. She's beautiful, until she opens her mouth. She's a female Dr. Cox, shit. I just know he's going to start his 'stay away from Kelso' flirting with her. But not on my watch. I thought as I strolled up to the nurse's station.

"Hey Newbie, don't you have work to do? I mean, my god, is the only reason you come here is to spend time with me?" Dr. Cox ranted walking up to him

"Hey." I mutter grabbing a chart

"What's the matter with you? Did you wear the panties that bunch up this morning?" Dr. Cox asked

"Have you met the new surgical attending?" I asked turning around to face him

"Well, seeing as I just got here, that'd be a no." Dr. Cox answered

"You don't have to be a smartass." I complained

"What's got your panties in a bunch today?" Dr. Cox asked leaning against the counter facing him

"Have you heard rumors about her?" I asked

"One rumor about her being hot comes to mind." Dr. Cox answered

"Yeah." I whispered leaning against him

"Aw, is little Newbie getting insecure?" Dr. Cox mocked hugging him to him

"Screw you." I said yanking free from him

"Newbie, wait!" Dr. Cox called after him

"What you'd do now?" Carla asked from behind him

"I made fun of his insecurities." Dr. Cox answered

"God, you're a jackass." Carla said walking away

"What is everybody's problem? She can't be that hot can she?" Dr. Cox thought

Just then Dr. Miller walked up, and his jaw dropped.

"Are you Dr. Miller?" Dr. Cox stuttered

"Yeah. What do you want?" Dr. Miller asked

"Oh. My. God. She's a female me." Dr. Cox thought

"Hello. I don't have time for this, I have patients to not kill." She snapped

"I don't want anything from you." Dr. Cox said walking away

Dr. Cox walked by the nurse's station later as Dr. Kelso asked Dr. Miller to attend a medical thing with him. He had to find her and talk some sense into her. He found them both in the cafeteria a few minutes later.

"Hey." he said sitting down next to her at the table

"What do you want Perry?" Kelso growled

"I just want to warn Dr. Miller about you." Dr. Cox smiled

Kelso growled and walked away.

"Look it, I like you, so I'm going to tell you something to protect you. Don't get roped in with that guy. The minute you say no to him, on anything, he will turn on you." Perry stated

"Thank you. I'll remember that. Not the crazy were is he going with this rant thing, but the gist of it." She said getting up

"Right." Dr. Cox muttered getting up

He saw JD out of the corner of his eye getting up and leaving.

"Shit." Dr. Cox muttered leaving the room

"What are you doing here? I thought you have the next couple of days off?" Elliot asked

"Some kids at the park dared me that I couldn't jump over the creek at the park, so I came to get a mouth guard." I answered showing it to her

"Meanwhile, back in adult world." Elliot stated

But the rest of the conversation was blocked out as I watched Perry flirting with Dr. Miller.

A couple hours later I came back with a bruised off face

"So how far did you make it?" Carla asked

"Well I don't know the terms in inches and feet, but I'd say about half way." I answered

"Never stop pedaling Annie, you're a shoe in for the girl's Olympic." Dr. Cox stated walking by

"Where's Kelso we have a dinner to go to?" Dr. Miller asked walking up and grabbing a folder

"I'm sorry, didn't I have a talk with you earlier?" Dr. Cox asked

"Perry, isn't it a couple years before people stop listening to you? Oh no he didn't." Dr. Kelso said walking up

A few seconds later him and Dr. Miller walked away. Dr. Cox sighed in frustration, and walked away. I sighed, and hopped off the counter.

"You want to talk about it Bambi?" Carla asked worriedly

"Not really." I said sadly walking away

The next day there were rumors flying around that Dr. Miller and Kelso had sex the night before.

"Do you know that you and Kelso had sex last night?" Dr. Cox asked walking up to Dr. Miller at the nurse's station

"What do you want?" Dr. Miller snapped

"Look it, I warned you and look what happened. Now wait until you say no to him about something." Dr. Cox stated

"I can take care of myself." she said sweetly

"Whatever." Dr. Cox growled walking away

As soon as he left I walked up to her.

"Look it, you home wrecker, leave my boyfriend alone." I growled walking away

She watched him walk away with a smirk on her face.

Later that day she walked up to the nurse's station and Kelso was standing there.

"Dr. Miller, would you like to accompany me for dinner tonight?" Dr. Kelso asked

"Yeah, would you?" Dr. Cox asked jumping out from behind the counter

She laughed a nervous laugh and walked away. Kelso walked away as I approached the counter.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked angrily

"JD, you have got to stop acting like a girl, get over it." Dr. Cox growled

"Get over it? That's all you have to tell me?" I asked angrily

"Yeah." Dr. Cox answered

"I'll tell you what. If you want her so bad, you can have her. I give up." I said sadly walking away

A few minutes later Carla found Dr. Cox in the lounge. When he saw her walk in he started wiping his eyes quickly.

"I know you love him, and I know that you think he's a girl. Which he can act like sometimes. So let me tell you something about girls. They don't like to feel insecure, which is what he's feeling right now. He needs reassurance." Carla explained softly sitting on the couch next to him

"I was never good at that." Dr. Cox whispered

"If you just talk to him, I'm sure he'll understand." Carla said walking away

Later that night Dr. Miller walked up in a polka dot dressed, and grabbed a folder.

"So you decided to go?" Dr. Cox asked

"No, I have a date." She answered walking away

"What changed your mind?" Dr. Cox asked

"Look, if that dinner would have helped me advance in my career, I'd be gone so fast that you'd be staring at an imaginary's woman breast as she was trying to make a point." Dr. Miller explained

"Oh, I'm sorry that dress just screams respect me as a doctor." Dr. Cox stated

"You know, you aren't any better than him. You were ready to write me off just for going to dinner with him. Let me tell you something, you need to be more considerate of your boyfriend. He confronted me earlier, and let me tell you this. I'm sure there are tons of people around here ready to kick your ass if you hurt that boy, just add me to it." Dr. Miller threatened walking away

Dr. Cox turned just in time to see I walking away.

I found Turk getting ready for surgery a few minutes later.

"Hey dude, can we talk?" I asked

"Sorry dude, I'm about to go into surgery." Turk answered walking through the door

I went looking for Carla and Elliot too, but they were busy. So I headed for the bar. I walked in, and found a stool at the counter. He sat down next to Dr. Miller.

"Hey, I thought you had a date?" I asked

"He stood me up. What about you? Where's Perry?" she asked

"Haven't seen him for an hour now." I answered taking a sip from his beer

"I'm sorry for causing all these problems between you and him. From what I hear you two are a pretty loving couple." she stated

"It's not your fault. He's right, I shouldn't let my girly insecurities get the better of me. And usually we are." I replied

"So that's it, your just going to let him win?" she asked

"I guess." he answered

"How often does that happen?" she asked

"Most of our fights end this way." he answered

"Why do you let him treat you like that?" she asked

"I love him." I answered

"Can I tell you something? I think that you should win this one. Him flirting with me all day is not right if he has a boyfriend." she said

"Your right." I said

"Go tell him." she said pushing him off the stool

"Thanks." I smiled and walked away

I returned to the hospital, and finding Carla at the nurse's station he walked up to her.

"If your looking for the jackass he's in the lounge." she said not even looking up

He walked up, and found Dr. Cox staring out the window. He just stood there for a minute, and watched him.

"You know I love you right?" Dr. Cox whispered

"Yeah." I whispered

"I don't know what came over me. I became obsessed. I wanted her to like me. I didn't want Kelso to have her." Dr. Cox whispered

"I should have trusted you, and for that, I am sorry." I stated

"You had no right to trust what I was doing today." Dr. Cox whispered

"Oh." I said deflated

"I wouldn't have done anything Newbie." Dr. Cox stated

"Oh thank god." I said blowing out air

"One of the reasons me and Jordan broke up was because I didn't know how to express my feelings. I don't want that to happen again. I love you more than I love anything else in this whole worlds, except Jack." Dr. Cox explained

"I agree." I whispered

"So where do we go from here?" Dr. Cox asked

"We both try harder." I answered

"I agree." Dr. Cox said walking up to him and gathering in his arms

I ducked his head, and Dr. Cox lifted it with his finger.

"I love you Newbie." Dr. Cox whispered kissing him softly

"You want to know something?" I smirked

"What?" Dr. Cox asked

"She thinks your hot." I stated

"Be careful Newbie." Dr. Cox growled

"Oh, but honey, I thought that you could control yourself?" I joked

"If I couldn't control myself Newbie, you would be dead." Dr. Cox joked

"Oh, I feel the love." I said sarcastically

"Feel this." Dr. Cox laughed throwing a pillow in his face


End file.
